


Always the Quiet Ones

by LexiTheDoubleedge



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiTheDoubleedge/pseuds/LexiTheDoubleedge
Summary: Mr. Gladly is well aware that he runs the most fun, enjoyable classroom in the school. But there's a new student who doesn't seem like she's going to get into the spirit of things...





	Always the Quiet Ones

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Fun Learning Environment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441477) by [WestOrEast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast). 



> I needed a bit of a pallete cleanser after something else I've written recently. (Don't try to guess what, it hasn't been posted yet.)

There was something creepy about the new girl.

Winslow didn't get many mid-year transfers anyway, so she'd immediately caught my attention. But it didn't take long for me to start finding her a bit disturbing.

Oh, she'd answer machine-me's questions readily enough, or discuss things with the other students. But whenever anyone wasn't directly engaging her, she'd just prop her chin up on one arm and start giving some section of the wall the thousand-yard stare, her face completely blank.

I was pretty sure my machines weren't doing that. It'd definitely never happened before.

The way I'd keep looking up and realize I was looking directly into her eyes didn't help, even if I could see she wasn't tracking my movements with her eyes or anything like that. Maybe that's why I hadn't given her my usual "welcome" to the class.

Well, maybe tomorrow.

The bell rang, and everyone except the transfer began filing out of the room. She got up and came over to my desk instead. I suppose she had some kind of question? I usually had to handle this kind of thing myself, but I didn't mind the minor interruption to my routine. Helping my students was important, after all.

"Mr. Gladly, can you help me with something?" she asked.

"Of course," I replied. "What is it, Aria?"

**Author's Note:**

> The hard part with posting this story here is that if you don't know who Aria is, it doesn't make sense, but if you do, and I put it under the series that has my other stories with her, it becomes an interface spoiler.
> 
> I'm pretty sure I'm playing with a horror trope here, but I don't know what it's called.


End file.
